<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a Journey, No Returning by DaisesButterMellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512224">On a Journey, No Returning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisesButterMellow/pseuds/DaisesButterMellow'>DaisesButterMellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, and not very intimidating, cursing, pre-election, quackity is clumsy, sorry big q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisesButterMellow/pseuds/DaisesButterMellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You jump through the portal, not realising you'd end up somewhere you'd never been before, with no memories of your past. Who knows what will happen.</p>
<p>AKA you end up on the dream smp with no memories except your name, age etc, and adventures ensue. </p>
<p>Pretty much I was re-watching old dream smp streams and wanted to add a new character :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That's Not Very Poggers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go, first fanfiction. And it's about a block game.  </p>
<p>hello hi! thank you for clicking on this fic, i don't know how good it is but i guess i'll find out lol</p>
<p>just a couple of notes: this is prior to the first l'manberg election and there is a couple of changes that i made e.g. all of the parties running for president entered at the same time, as i know in the actual storyline, schlatt and coconut2020 entered later on!</p>
<p>This was also HEAVILY inspired by There Will Come A Poet by Faye_Violet </p>
<p>Thank u to SimplyVibing for being my beta reader, ur the best ily xoxo</p>
<p>Also the title is a lyric from I See A Dreamer by CG5!</p>
<p>i hope u enjoy the first chapter!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This isn’t right... Is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds ago I’d hopped into the glowing, purple portal, ready to fight whatever was on the other side. I hadn’t expected to spawn in- well, who knew where I was. I spin around to face the portal, which was now broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” This was not an ideal situation to be in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My instinct was to reach down for my sword, but, unsurprisingly, it had disappeared, along with my inventory belt and backpack. Just my fucking luck. I turn back around, facing the way I’d arrived. In front of me was a long, stone staircase leading down, made from the same black material that I stood on. I rub my eyes and take a couple of steps forward before I hear a voice behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I break into a run, not checking to see the direction of the voice, bolting down the crumbling stairs and over an oak-wood bridge that crosses a small body of water, aiming to reach the large brick building that stood in front of me. I glance behind me, smirking at the fact that I had lost whoever saw me. Of course, I was wrong again, as I slam into something and topple backwards onto the wood. Someone stands over me, their face in a shadow from the sun overhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yooo, where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was definitely not the voice I had heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just watched them appear from the nether portal and break it. What should we do with them, Big Q?” There was the voice again, coming from behind me; a strong british accent accompanied by footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. That’s a good question.” They lift their head and I watched them smirk at their companion. “Where did you come from, hmm?” They look back at me and tilt their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gulp. “I don’t fucking know where I came from and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t do anything.” I whirl my head around to face the other figure and point at them. “Don’t you dare come any closer or I’ll- I’ll-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about average height, slightly taller than my interrogator, and wore a bright blue t-shirt, jeans, and balanced on there were white, thick-rimmed sunglasses. Not particularly frightening, but anyone would be scared at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright, calm down, man!” The guy in-front of me sounded almost guilty,  “We’re just messing with you.” They offer me their hand, which I hesitantly take, and help me up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Thanks...Big Q, was it?” I frown, brushing myself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, that’s just a nickname. I’m Quackity, and this is George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other guy walks into view, awkwardly waving at me. I nod at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are…?” Quackity raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you both.” I smile and shake Quackity’s hand, “You’re not as menacing close up, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George walks over and leans on Quackity’s shoulder. “Yeah, he’s not intimidating at all once you get to know him, are you?” He pulls Quackity’s beanie over his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off, George.” He shoves him and adjusts his beanie. I smirk at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… where am I?” I gesture around me, suddenly spotting tall buildings in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the Dream SMP! Actually,” George rubs the back of his neck and gives me an awkward smile “it’s not really a great time for you to show up, to be honest.” .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can I ask why?” I frown again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well....we can explain as we walk.” Quackity gestures for me to follow him and I do so, walking beside George, towards the large brick building that I had seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Dream SMP with an official tour!” Quackity turns with a flourish and bows. I chuckle and bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rolls his eyes and leads me past Quackity, who quickly follows and drapes an arm over my shoulder. I glance at him and smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns. “Where did you say you were from, again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t! I came through the portal from- like I said, I don’t know where from, and all my items had disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s not very poggers. So, no memories of where you were before, whatsoever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as far as I know. Okay, my turn for a question, before you ask another one I can’t answer.” George chuckles at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he talks too much, just tell him to shut up. It’s easier than listening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, asshole.” Quackity retorts, taking his arm off my shoulder to shove George, who’s walking to the right of me. “Anyway, your question?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirk. “Yeah. Why is it a bad time for me to arrive?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Bad Can He Possibly Be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hold up! You’re telling me, disagreements lead to fucking WARS?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm hoping this chapter is better than the first, chap 1 being more about setting the scene etc etc<br/>a new person is also introduced hehe, hope you enjoy! </p><p>p.s the title was taken from the song 'How Bad Can I Be?' from the Lorax, but i replaced I with he :)<br/>p.p.s just to clarify the time-frame, this is about 2 weeks before the election</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Surely an election can’t be that bad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked along the ‘Prime Path’ as George had called it, the boys occasionally pointing out different elements of the SMP.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look nervously at each other, and Quackity sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People here don’t always...agree, you know? If the wrong person is elected, well-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it can’t be life threatening can it? You’re making it seem like they would cause a war or some shit.” I chuckle and look at each of them; a chuckle that turns into nervous laughter as I realise that I am the only one laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, something like that.” He smiles nervously and walks slightly faster, as does George. I stay frozen in place for a few seconds before I speed up, catching both of their arms and turning them to face me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stare at them with wide eyes. “Hold up! You’re telling me, disagreements lead to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>WARS</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They seem to look everywhere but at me; George fiddling with his goggles and Quackity with his arms crossed. I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath in and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” I push past them, and face them with my hands clasped. “Well, come on then. We don’t have all day! I’ve still got this tour to finish and</span>
  <em>
    <span> both of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” they grumble, “are going to explain what’s happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour or so passes, walking along the Prime Path, similar to before but a lot more explaining and a lot less pointing out locations, and a lot more questions from me, not always answered. We walk past white building with purple windows, apparently called ‘Church Prime’, and George and Quackity start to talk about the presidential candidates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Wilbur and Tommy are POG2020-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“POG standing for Politicians of Gaming-” George cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur was the self elected president but no one <em>really</em> listened to him, at all really, so he thought an election would be a good idea-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was after L’Manberg won independence, you know, in the war-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m running against them as SWAG2020-” Quackity looks smug and sits down on a nearby bench, flashing a blue pin badge I hadn’t noticed before, emblazoned with ‘SWAG2020’ in bright yellow letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SWAG standing for…” I raise an eyebrow and sit next to him, George standing close by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So We Are Gamers, duh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘We’” I make quotation marks with my fingers, “being you and…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity gives a quick, scathing look at George, who avoids eye contact, before answering. </span>
  <span>“No one yet. More of the royal we, ya know?” He scowls and his voice sounds bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George seems uncomfortable so I try to move on swiftly. “Ah I see. So, who else is there?” I look up at George, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Coconut2020 is run by Niki and Fundy, you’ll meet them at some point. They’re probably the nicest party by a lot.” George glances at Quackity, who rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Endorsements are still being taken, so not every party has one yet.” He seems hesitant to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the fourth party? You said there were four.” I narrow my eyes at him and turn to Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. The last party is Schlatt2020, run by-” He is cut off by a booming voice coming from the right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ears are burning!” Striding down the path is a tall man in a suit, with a red tie, and a slightly sinister smile. As he makes his way towards us, a faint smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke wafts in our direction, making my eyes water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon gentlemen and- ah! I don’t believe we’ve met!” He extends his hand to me, and I stand up and politely shake it, the cigarette smell noticeably on his breath. “Jschlatt, but call me Schlatt. The pleasure is mine.”  Maybe it was his thick New York accent that made him intimidating, or maybe the large ram horns protruding from the front of his skull, curling around his ears. I can’t decide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Y/N. Good to meet you, Schlatt. So, you’re one of the candidates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am indeed.” I spot the red and black badge with ‘SCHLATT2020’ spelled out on it, he smirks, and wanders over to where George is standing. “George! Good to see you! My old buddy, my old pal." He drawls. "Have you thought about what I’ve asked?” Schlatt smirks and scratches his stubbled chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looks at him nervously and speaks rapidly. “U-uh yes! I mean- not really, but I-I am, currently, presently-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What about what I asked, man?” Quackity hops up from the bench, pushes past me and ends up next to George, almost tripping over in the process. “Remember our little deal?” He mirrors Schlatt’s actions, somehow not looking as threatening as Schlatt, but it was a good try. George looks frantically from one to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I think I just need a bit more time, you know? It’s a big decision!” He laughs nervously and Schlatt and Quackity look at eachother. They seem to have a silent agreement, then Schlatt sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course George, no pressure, buddy. Remember to make the right decision,” He leans in, closer to George’s ear and whispers, only just audible to me, “or, uh, there will be consequences, hmm?” He suddenly straightens up and pats George heavily on the back, almost knocking him over. “You have until the end of the week! Anyway, gang, I’m going to get going now, lots of important papers to sign, people persuade et cetera et cetera. Nice to see you George, my man.” He winks at George and turns to me, “it was a pleasure meeting you, Y/N.” He salutes at me and I return it, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Schlatt, until next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. Quackity, if I could talk to you please, pal.” He nods for Quackity to follow him as he strolls away, and Quackity abides and starts to follow him, before turning to us, still walking backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll catch you guys later.” He winks and gives us finger guns, then spins around and trips up the curb. “Fuck. Who fucking put that there, I swear that hasn’t always been there-” He mumbles to himself, jogging to catch up with Schlatt, who’s horns glint in the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was definitely...something, I guess.” I turn to George, who I find sitting to the bench, head in his hands. “Hey, you alright?” I sit next to him, leaning forward slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. What am I supposed to do?” His words are muffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were they talking about? Quackity mentioned a deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sits up and sighs, rubbing his eyes. “So, Quackity has asked me to join his party. I guess the deal is that we get equal profit from whatever we make if SWAG2020 wins, from taxes etcetera. And, you know I was talking about the endorsements?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, Schlatt asked you to endorse him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods reluctantly. “If I side with either of them, who knows what the other will do to me.” He puts his hands back in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, I see the problem.” I lean back against the bench and rack my brain for ideas. Of course, me being me, I immediately choose the first one that comes to my head. “What if I do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” George mumbles, not looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I do the endorsement, then you can run with Quackity.” I cross my legs on the bench and look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sit in silence for a minute. Oh no. Did I do something bad? I did, didn’t I? Shit, why don’t I think before I speak? I curse myself in my head until George sits up and looks at me, wide eyed with a puzzled expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> endorse him? But, you know nothing about him, or the other candidates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrug. “Maybe that’s a good thing, then I won’t be biased about the things he may or may not have done. Unless you want to explain to Quackity why you chose Schlatt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe you’ve got a point. Be careful though, maybe you should think it through a bit more first.” He seems hesitant to agree with the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, George. How bad can he possibly be?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have no idea how regular the updates will be, but i am very invested in this so hopefully i can keep it up :D</p>
<p>if there are any ideas you have, or criticisms, please leave them in the comments!!</p>
<p>thank u so much for reading!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>